


kyousuke has a crisis

by oogenesis



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: Kyousuke visits Yuuichi after his first day of school and says some things.





	kyousuke has a crisis

**Author's Note:**

> my inazuma eleven knowledge:  
> \- the first episode of go  
> \- the first episode of go galaxy  
> \- various ytps  
> \- various wiki pages
> 
> let's go
> 
> edit several months later: by now i've seen enough go to know how many inaccuracies are in here which is embarrassing but people like it so i'm leaving it up

On the afternoon after his first day of school, Kyousuke came in half an hour earlier than his usual visiting time; he walked in, sat down very hard on the stool next to Yuuichi’s bed, and said nothing.

Yuuichi waited. The book he was reading was very interesting and certainly helped pass the time while Kyousuke wrestled with some deep and complex emotion, brows furrowed and lips trembling. He wondered where he’d put his bookmark.

Finally Kyousuke said, “Big brother, I think I’m fucked.”

“Language,” said Yuuichi.

Kyousuke rolled his eyes. “I’m not in primary school anymore, big brother.”

“You were three months ago,” Yuuichi felt the need to point out. “Anyway, what is it?”

Kyousuke started to speak, then stopped, then tried again. He seemed to be deeply at war with himself. Finally he said, as though against his own will, “There’s this _boy_.”

Yuuichi’s eyebrows went up. “Ah,” he said. “I see.” He tried to remember if Kyousuke had ever actually told him he was gay. He’d certainly been able to infer it enough, especially when the eyeliner had started, but there was a difference between that and making things actually formal. Well, he’d better try. “I fully support you, if that’s what you’re worried about. Ah, I know you have a tendency to overdramatize things, have you tried just asking him out -”

“That’s not it!” Kyousuke nearly snarled for a moment. Yuuichi made a mental note to have a talk with him sometime about his potential case of middle school syndrome. “Well - it - it kind of is, all right, sort of, but not just that -”

Yuuichi put down his book, slipping a finger between the pages to mark his place. He really needed to search through his bedsheets to find where he’d dropped that bookmark. “Well, go on.”

“Okay. So. You know how soccer sucks and is useless and unnecessary, right?”

Yuuichi sighed a little. Not that again. The boy truly was obsessive. “If you say so, yes.”

“So, I found the soccer club. You know, Raimon’s famous big shots, shiny building and everything, so damn full of themselves. I had to teach them a lesson.” He grinned; the kind of grin that looked as though it should have sharp teeth. “It was easy. I destroyed them.”

Yuuichi wondered yet again why Kyousuke claimed to hate soccer so much if he had such deathly skilled technique in it. Tsundere, perhaps. It would certainly explain the strange emotional reactions he seemed to be having to his current situation. “I… see.”

“But then. There was this kid.” Another half-snarl. “He was all, oh no, I love soccer, I’m going to make sweet love to soccer, please don’t kill my one true love soccer! or whatever. So I said fine, if you can take the ball from me you can have your precious soccer club back. And. And he.”

Kyousuke stopped, took a deep breath, rested his forehead on his hands.

“And he?” prompted Yuuichi.

“He _did_ ,” moaned Kyousuke, and then lifted his head again. “He _did_. He stopped all my attacks. He took the ball from me, he stopped my fucking Death Sword for heaven’s sake -”

Definitely middle school syndrome. Who in their right mind named a soccer kick that?

“- looking like a proper fucking ray of sunshine the entire time, all big eyes and determination and everything, god I’ve never seen such skill and adaptability in my life, what in the world -”

Yuuichi was beginning to see what Kyousuke’s problem was.

“Have you considered just asking him out?” he pointed out again, and Kyousuke immediately snarled. “No? All right then.”

“I’m fucked,” hissed Kyousuke, putting his head in his hands. “I’m so fucked. I can’t stop thinking about his stupid face. I hate it. His whole, oh I’m going to kiss soccer, I’m going to take soccer out on a pretty romantic date -”

Yuuichi began to wonder if Kyousuke was projecting.

“- I hate it. If it were anyone why did it have to be such a pathetic sap, I - god, no one’s ever done that before though, no one’s ever…”

Yuuichi very discretely opened his book again.

“…I might even want to join his stupid fucking soccer club if he’s in it. I’m so fucked. Within a week I’ll probably be completely mooning over him -”

“If it’s that inevitable,” said Yuuichi, whose patience was beginning to wear down a little, “like I said, why not just skip all that messiness and just ask him out? He sounds like a nice boy, as long as you don’t scare him too much he might -”

Kyousuke let out a very long and very loud “ _Ughhhhh_ ” laden with the unspoken _you understand NOTHING_ that Yuuichi had thought was usually reserved for parents.

“Suit yourself,” he said mildly, and turned the page of his book. “Once you’ve gotten it all sorted out, maybe bring him in here. I’d like to meet him, he sure seems like something.”

Kyousuke hissed.

“Enough about that,” said Yuuichi. “It was your first day, right? How are your teachers?”

**Author's Note:**

> ami told me to post it here so yeah. ALSO I CAN'T BELIEVE ME AND JAY POSTED OUR KYOUTEN FICS AT THE SAME TIME go read his as well it's white jasmine


End file.
